User blog:Mugetron/Darkwood Alpha 8.1 (+ hotfix 2)
Darkwood Alpha 8.1 was released October 24th, 2016. Changes * Loading times are shorter. * Added loading progress bar. * Changed rewards for completing Piotrek's quest. * Added new sprites for Mushroom Granny. * Increased quality of lantern light. * Nerfed bottle / broken glass. * Nerfed damage done to barricades by knife. * Added sound of burning infection. * Added some map icons. Fixes * Fixed events with a delay not being completed in very rare cases if you save and reload your game immediately after it fires. This happened very rarely, but could break the game. * Fixed many objects not saving correctly or being a bit different after being loaded. * Fixed many random small issues like some sounds not playing in rare cases. * Fixed dead enemies having their sprite duplicated. * Fixed Human Spiders screaming even after being killed. * Fixed multiple ways of getting stuck on the second underground door in the tunnels. * Fixed getting stuck in the void after completing the Cellar dream. * Fixed performance drop when hanging around the Huge Lake for some time. * Fixed huge lag when the Talking Tree is burning. * Fixed being able to exit the second doctor dream. * Fixed some instances of the game breaking after loading the game directly after ending the doctor dream. * Fixed flicker when clicking on objects. * Fixed invisible objects inside of Snail's house in some cases. * Fixed some AI behaviour, especially during night time. * Fixed some night events not happening. * Fixed help message being visible in main menu. * Fixed a rock blocking the way in the second part of the underground tunnels in a specific case. * Fixed several issues in Mushroom Granny's or Child's dialogue. * Fixed inventory respawning in dead trader NPCs. * Fixed Wolf dialogue when you kill the Sister and Chicken Lady at once. * Fixed infection not saving correctly. * Fixed infinite item durability bug. * Fixed journal pointing to a "empty" biome. * Fixed Cripple dialogue where he points you in a unspecified direction. * Fixed ambient light popup in village entrance. * Fixed having to re-enter Mushroom Glade to finish Mushroom Granny's quest if you've done the thing she asks of you BEFORE visiting her for the first time. * Fixed a few issues with the Human Spider Minion spawner. * Fixed glitch if killing The Three via molotov. * Fixed The Three disappearing after having a dream during morning mode. * Fixed root sprite glitches in Swamp hideout during morning mode. * Fixed dark overlay textures along the edges of the world. * Fixed items resetting if you've died in chapter 2 on permadeath. * Fixed lakes sometimes overlapping the Quarry. * Fixed unnecessary final workshop upgrade. * Fixed man in church not having the medallion. * Fixed not having the plastic chick on start of chapter 1. * Fixed some objects being on bad layers. * Fixed quarry sometimes not spawning. * Fixed old version of snail location spawning on rare occasions. * Fixed gasoline trail saving incorrectly. * Fixed dead cripple disappearing after you've burned the tree. * Fixed invisible legs when walking on the bridge in chapter 1 village. I had to make the water impassable, maybe we'll find a way to fix this in the future. * Fixed some characters being afraid of roads :P * Fixed missing message when trying to quit in the 1st part of prologue. * Fixed events in the Big Lake after loading. * Fixed issues with the quest outcomes in the Musician house. * Fixed missing key in the church underground if you've killed the chomper in the dream. * Fixed items resetting for a game loaded from a previous compatible alpha and immediately loading a game after that. * Fixed being able to destroy Piotrek's door. * Fixed Swamper bugging out if stepping into a beartrap. * Fixed chain trap remains not disappearing after some time. * Fixed being able to talk to the underground door after you open it. * Fixed mushrooms rotting during time freeze or inside trader inventories. * Fixed incorrect behaviour of mutated dogs in Wolfman's Old Woods hideout. * Fixed incorrect item generation in some containers. * Fixed duplicate sounds for Chomper. * Fixed banshee first visit sometimes appearing outside of hideout, making it very risky to grab her "gift". * Fixed barricade removal sound being too loud. * Fixed madman's chest being empty. * Fixed some windows having bad sprites after having their barricade destroyed. * Fixed bad chomper behaviour in some ruins in the swamp. * Fixed some mushrooms being underwater in the mushroom glade. * Fixed double footsteps when running with a rifle. * Fixed very long burning effect when walking into the Talking Tree's roots fire. * Fixed some particles not playing correctly after some time, like gas, blood splats etc. * Fixed incorrect crafting schematics in hideout 1 and 2. * Fixed not being able to jump over the rebuilt fences in the swamp hideout. * Fixed incorrect loading of characters that escaped out of their location and got killed. * Fixed morning sound not disappearing if you've died when it was playing. * Fixed having to rebuild the well each time after load. * Fixed some visual bugs in the quarry. * Fixed chomper getting glitched out when trying to eat a meat lure. * Added more columns to the porter inventory so it is visible on small screens if you've transported a lot of stuff. Hotfix 1, 25.10.2016 * Fixed time freezing just before dawn if you've killed a trader. * Fixed one shot firearms sometimes being empty when crafted. * Fixed weird wall in church ruins (needs new world gen to take effect, but this does not effect gameplay so no worries). Hotfix 2, 2.11.2016 * Removed option to go into the radio tower underground, which resulted in being stuck in THE BLACK VOID. * Fixed weird stuff happening after crafting the last workbench upgrade. * Fixed disappearing beartrap when trying to aim when placing it. * Fixed some missing texts. Category:Patch Notes Category:News